


Whatever Happened to the Snakes?

by The Ones We Fought For (Merelyanempress)



Series: Whatever Happened? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelyanempress/pseuds/The%20Ones%20We%20Fought%20For
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happened to the Snakes after the war? </p>
<p>They fractured like a shattered mirror, splintering off to different countries. One to America, another to Italy, and yet another around the world, restless and unhappy.</p>
<p>It's probably too late for the dungeon set of the post war years, the scars too deep. Maybe, if they play their cards right, their children won't have to grow up like them. Maybe, just maybe, the future will, eventually, be a little less grim.</p>
<p>Part of the "Whatever Happened?" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened to the Snakes?

Whatever happened to the Snakes after the war? 

They fractured like a shattered mirror, splintering off to different countries. One to America, another to Italy, and yet another around the world, restless and unhappy.

It's probably too late for the dungeon set of the post war years, the scars too deep. Maybe, if they play their cards right, their children won't have to grow up like them. Maybe, just maybe, the future will, eventually, be a little less grim.

What would Salazar say if he could see his precious house now? The irony, at least, would not be lost on him, with those who expected to gain everything after the war being the ones who lost the most.

Slytherin certainly suffered a blow. It had more than just an unfortunate reputation. Children would be withdrawn by their parents just for being sorted there. More than once has a student burst into tears when the hat announces their new home. Despite the best efforts of the professors, the Slytherin colours were no longer green ands silver, but black and blue.

But, I think, Salazar would have somethings to be pleased about. Where his house had once been a ridged hierarchy, they were now a community, pulled together by the mistrust of the others. No first year is as fiercely protected as a Slytherin first year. 

Then, of course, there was the sorting of the first Weasley girl. Scandal above all scandal. Twelve years after the war, and the daughter of two respected veterans, sorted into the house of Death Eaters, of torturers and traitors? Inconceivable.

She flourished there, a swan above snakes, glittering and lovely and _dangerous_. Eventually, the wixen world decided, that, just this once, they could make an exception to their opinions. 

One exception morphed into two, and two into three. Soon three became a wave, and the wave became an ocean. Ever resilient, Slytherin had somehow bounced back to position of regard.

Whatever happened to the snakes? They survived.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the "Whatever Happened?" series. You can also read it on my blog, The Ones We Fought For.
> 
> theoneswefoughtfor.tumblr.com


End file.
